Misunderstood
by Beth C
Summary: No real plot, just a short fic dealing with death, this time on Kitt's part. He has killed a man, and fears for the safety of others around him. Can Michael get his pal back on the right track?


Misunderstood  
  
by Beth C  
  
Summary: No real plot, just a short fic dealing with death, this time on Kitt's part. He has killed a man, and fears for the safety of others around him. Can Michael get his pal back on the right track?  
  
Rating: PG for talk of violence. No bad words.  
  
Disclaimer: Knight Rider is copyright to Glen A. Larson. Don't sue guys.. I only borrowed them. I'll put them back when I'm done.. I promise...  
  
Feedback: Certainly... Trekie386@aol.com. No flames, please.   
  
********************  
  
  
  
His footsteps pounded angrily on the damp pavement as the tried to escape. His breath was coming in ragged gasps now as he panted, trying to stay ahead of the twin beams of light that effectively pinned his retreating form between them.  
  
He had to escape, he couldn't be caught, yet he sensed it was impossible to outrun the vehicle. He was reaching his limits and he couldn't run anymore. His body demanded that he stop, or it was going to give out on him. The presence behind the lights was going to catch him no matter what.  
  
He turned around suddenly, hoping to plead his case with the driver of the car, and get off with a slap on the wrist. However, even though he stopped running, the car didn't stop. It continued on it's course for him, and he noticed a red scanner tracking silently, evily. In a mere moment he had gone from being chased to being targeted. He tried to jump aside as it registered in the mere second that he had stopped and the car was still coming but it was too late. He was winded from the chase and his timing was off. The bumper of the car struck his leg and sent his body flying.  
  
He struck the ground hard and the last sound he ever heard was the sickening sound of his skull smacking the pavement with enough force to split it open like a ripe coconut, oozing blood and brains all over the pavement.  
  
The car skidded to a halt even as it struck the man. It scanned his vital signs. Mercifully, the man was dead.  
  
********************  
  
"Kitt did WHAT?!?" Devon Miles, head of the Foundation for Law And Government, nearly screamed the question to Bonnie, as he glared at the police report in front of him.  
  
"He killed a man." Bonnie Barstow, head mechanic and programmer for the Knight 2000, replied softly trying to take the sting out of the devastating sentence.  
  
"That's impossible, Bonnie. His primary programming deals with the protection of human life at all costs." Devon flipped through the pages in disbelief. "I'd sooner expect Kitt to grow wings and fly than believe he killed a man on purpose."  
  
"There were witnesses, Devon." Bonnie reached for the report and selected a page before handing it back to Devon. She pointed to a description which read simply:  
  
82 Trans-Am   
Color: Black  
License: KNIGHT  
Distinguishing Marks: Red Scanner mounted into front hood, modified dash  
No Driver at time of impact.  
Witnesses: Mark & Darci Smitherfield  
Laurie Winder  
Steven Stomoloski  
Rachel Penderton  
  
"I can't believe it. Where are Michael and Kitt now?" Devon stared at the front page again where it stated simply that FLAG was under investigation for the death of Peter Bandicote. Peter had been a suspect in the most recent assignment that found Michael and Kitt in pursuit of the theft of millions of identities off the state licensing computer. Michael had discovered that the identities were being smuggled over the Canadian border and being used to sneak new citizens inside the US illegally.  
  
Bonnie hesitated. "Michael is on his way back here now." She took a step back. "Without Kitt."  
  
Devon dropped the report. "Without Kitt? Bonnie what is going on?"  
  
"You know as much as I do, Devon. The last we heard Michael was on his way to stop the truck that was leaving for the border. Now this." She tapped the report.  
  
Devon wanted to tear the report to shreds but resisted the urge. "Did you activate the homing beacon?"  
  
Bonnie nodded. "Tried that. Kitt immediately deactivated it before we could triangulate his position. And before you say a word, we can't override him. He's locked us out completely."  
  
Great, Devon thought. Just what we need, a driverless car running amok on the streets, killing people. He rubbed one temple, trying to stave off the oncoming headache. "When is Michael due back?"   
  
"Within the hour."  
  
"Good. Have him report directly here when he gets in." He looked at Bonnie's worried face. "Don't say anything to the press if they show up. Let me handle this."  
  
Bonnie sighed. "I'm more than happy to leave that part to you. I'm heading back to the lab to see if there is anything we haven't tried yet."  
  
Devon merely nodded and sighed, his attention once again focused on the report on his desk. If this got out to the general public, the case and the killing, FLAG could be shut down for good.  
  
********************  
  
Michael sat in the back of the semi, propped against the wall, his long legs bent in front of him as he stared at the space where Kitt usually parked. He tried to figure out just where all this had gone wrong. One moment they were in hot pursuit of the stolen truck that held a briefcase with copied and stolen files, the next, they were sliding to a stop as the truck halted, dislodging its passengers. Michael had gone after the driver and Kitt had peeled away after the passenger.   
  
Michael had subdued his suspect with a quick roundhouse kick to the jaw and had chased after Kitt, catching up just in time to see him run the other suspect over, killing him. His jaw had dropped open and time had seemed to stand still.   
  
The cops had arrived and an investigation had begun. Strangely enough, Kitt had remained silent, offering not a word or shred of evidence, other than the fact that he moved away enough under his own power for the ambulance to collect the body.   
  
The cops had cleared Michael, but had taken a full report, telling him until a complete investigation was done he was best advised not to leave the state. The eyewitnesses had given their versions of the incident, all of them painting Kitt as the maniacal car that drove on it's own and ran people over.  
  
Finally the cops had left along with the ambulance and the forensic unit. Reporters had come out and done quick bits on the incident, nothing major. Peter had been an unknown and unknowns got the least amount of coverage.   
  
Only when everyone was gone did Kitt finally make a move. It had been stupid on Michael's part, he had gotten out of the car, wanting to get a breath of fresh air, and Kitt had auto-activated and driven off. Repeated attempts to use the comlink had failed. Kitt was not responding to his commands.   
  
He had contacted FLAG and had the semi come pick him up. He could not figure out where he first had failed. He didn't think there was any previous hints of Kitt having any problems. It was as if a switch had been flipped and all Kitts programming about protecting human life had vanished. Michael knew that in the wrong hands, Kitt could be very dangerous.   
  
Very dangerous indeed.  
  
He felt the trailer hit a bump that signaled the turn into the FLAG compound. Now he had to face Devon and Bonnie. It was going to be a task that was not easily faced.  
  
He stood easily as the truck rumbled to a stop. He shoved his hands into the pockets on his black leather jacket and headed towards the front. Time to face the music.  
  
********************   
  
He had killed. He was a killer. He had misjudged his speed and the suspect's sudden stop had been too unexpected. He had been unable to stop in time and the suspect had been killed. It was a mistake, yet computers were not supposed to make mistakes. He had been programmed to respect and protect human life, yet he had taken one. Michael would never understand.  
  
The first chance he got, he left Michael.  
  
He kept running self-checks and diagnostics. How could he have misjudged? He should have foreseen that maybe the man would have stopped running. It should have automatically have been considered as one of the factors governing how much speed to use. Yet it had not.   
  
Bonnie had attempted to turn on the homing device and he shut it off and blocked FLAG. He needed to find the problem himself. Bonnie would just re-program him. He wanted to know why he malfunctioned. If it happened once, it could happen again, and next time it might take the life of a child.   
  
During his self diagnostics he discovered that his fuel was low, and his power boosters needed to be recharged in the next 48 hours. He knew his fuel was finite, and he would be unable to maintain himself for long. Although the engine ran best on the specially designed fuel for his turbo engine, he was also capable of running on ordinary petrol, with considerable loss of efficiency. However the power boosters had to be recharged at FLAG.   
  
Normal petrol also cost money, something Kitt didn't have.  
  
He didn't want to trust anyone else. He only trusted Michael, and Michael was the one person who would be the last to understand. Michael usually gave commands that he expected to be obeyed without question, he followed his instincts against most logic, and he expected only the best from Kitt.   
  
Kitt checked over his fuel supply. He had enough for three days, four possibly if he used it sparingly. The power booster problem was more immediate. If the cells were not recharged, they would begin to break down and bleed together causing a fusion explosion that would incinerate the car.   
  
Hopefully he would discover the malfunction before that happened. Just in case, Kitt took the furthest path from the most populated areas. He drove towards the beach, and a long stretch of road that was unused for the most part. He spied a small overhang and parked on it.   
  
The nearest population was at least 10 miles away. He was on the outskirts of nowhere, yet within easy traveling distance back to FLAG should the problem be discovered. He was also far enough off the roadway and out of any visual sight path, save for the beach and someone looking up, but no life was registered on his scope.  
  
He had less than 48 hours now to figure out the problem and how to fix it. He began to diagnose his systems one by one.  
  
********************  
  
"Michael, you haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Devon fumed to the man standing in front of him.  
  
"No, sorry Devon. My mind is otherwise pre-occupied. What did you say?" Michael toyed with his comlink, wishing Kitt would suddenly decide to break into the conversation and save him from this scolding. Bonnie had decided that her place was in the lab, searching for a solution and had wisely stayed out of Devon's office once Michael had arrived.  
  
"I said, has Kitt acted in any way that would suggest a deviation from the norm?" Devon paced his office taking his frustration out on the carpeting. They had exhausted any effort to located Kitt.  
  
"Not a single thing was different from any of the other assignments that we have been on. And without analyzing his computer logs, we won't know what set him off." Michael sat, then stood, then sat again in the oversized office chair that was directly across from Devon's desk. "I know I can't just stay here and do nothing while he is running loose all over town."  
  
Devon stopped his pacing and placed his hands on the desk, supporting the weight of his body. "We've tried everything we can think of to find him, but he's blocking it all. If he's still in the city, he does not want to be found."  
  
Michael pondered the problem, knowing there had to be something they had overlooked, some minor detail, some minuscule bit, anything that would give him a clue where to find his pal.  
  
"He is going to be running low on fuel shortly and will need to get more, right?"  
  
"Yes, Michael, but..."  
  
"But he won't come here looking for it. He will probably try for ordinary gas. However his booster cells can only be recharged at one of three places, correct?"  
  
"Correct, Michael. Here, the semi, or the research and development labs that built him." Devon walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. He typed some data on the computer and then turned the screen so Michael could read it. "The last time they were charged was two weeks ago according to the maintenance logs."  
  
"Which means he will have to contact us sooner or later. There is no other way to charge them, and I don't think he will let them bleed together. I don't think he's on a suicide kick."  
  
Devon sighed. "The Foundation will be held liable for any wrongdoing on Kitt's part while he is on the loose. The sooner we find him, the better. We are lucky that no one is pressing charges in Peter's death."  
  
Michael grimaced, thankful for once that the guy had no living relatives. Maybe that was the main reason the man had turned to crime for his lifestyle. "Well I'm not going to waste any time hanging around here. I'm going out looking now. I have a feeling he's not too far away. The further he goes, the longer and harder he makes it on himself to get back for the recharge." Michael got up, and started for the door. "I'll find him, Devon. You can count on that."  
  
"Michael?" Devon called. "Are you going to need transportation?"  
  
"No, I'm going to take a cab, then go by foot. I'm following a hunch here."  
  
Devon nodded. "Godspeed, Michael."  
  
********************  
  
Kitt watched the waves roll on the shore and the moon start to rise in the night sky. So far all examinations of his systems had proven there was no problem. He wasn't using any fuel by sitting here but unless he turned everything off, he was using energy from his booster cells. He couldn't turn everything off any more than a human could stop his heart from beating or breathing.  
  
He was lonely. He missed Michael. He was also scared. He wanted to go back but was uncertain what would happen when he did. Would he be dismantled? Dissected? Memory wiped?  
  
He saw the man die over and over again in his memory banks. He knew the Foundation had to be taking the blame for his mistake. Kitt wanted to take the blame himself, it had been his error, but how do you punish a car? Nobody deserved to die the way that man had.  
  
He needed comfort. He wanted Michael, needed to hear his voice telling him it was not really his fault. But he had seen the look on Michael's face as he witnessed the death. Michael had blamed him. Out of desperation he tried to locate the comlink, it had a range of 20 miles. No sign of it on his scanner. No, wait. He was picking up a faint signal. Michael was just moving into range. The blip grew stronger and stronger as Michael got closer. Maybe Kitt could... No. He couldn't.  
  
********************  
  
Michael set his sights on the furthest Kitt would be able to go and still get back in time to re-charge without killing anyone. 30 miles, max. Any further and he would be putting innocents at risk. He didn't think Kitt would consciously kill a whole population.   
  
Then he eliminated any places that would be considered too conspicuous, busy, or just plain impossible. That left the beach, the bluffs and the highway. He started at the beach, traveling up the coastline slowly in the taxi. When he was the required distance away, he asked to be dropped off. He would walk back on foot looking in every crevice that he could find. He would find Kitt, he had to.  
  
He paid the cabbie the fare and walked out to the water's edge. He carried only a cell phone, and a flashlight which he now turned on. He began to walk in the night, shining the light around in any place big or dark enough to hide a car. He also began a monologue, after turning the comlink on, just in case Kitt was listening.   
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
********************  
  
Kitt tracked Michael's progress from his spot. Michael was alone. On foot. Michael was out in the middle of the night, looking for him. Michael was talking, and Kitt listened in, wanting to drive down there, yet, and the same time still afraid of Michael's full reaction.   
  
The conversation was going as such...  
  
"Kitt, I know you are out there, somewhere, listening to me. I know you can hear me. Please don't do this to us. We're a team. Whatever happened to make you run, I'm sure we can work it out. Kitt? It's me, Michael. If you can hear me, talk to me. I'm looking for you, buddy. I know what happened wasn't nice, or in the least, expected. Come on, pal, cut me some slack here. I'll help you, Kitt. Don't you trust me?"   
  
Michael would pause then start over again, all the while ignoring the fact that high tide was starting to come in. It would be dangerous soon, but Michael showed no signs of veering off his pre-determined course.   
  
"Kitt? Kitt? Please talk to me. I know time is running out for you. We need to get you back so you can be recharged and we can continue on our next assignment. Things sometimes happen that we are unprepared for, death is one of them. I can help you, Kitt, if you'll only allow me. Please tell me where you are. I only want us to talk. We don't have to go back until you are ready."  
  
Kitt continued to scan the monologue, almost ready to talk. Hearing Michael speak to him had him doubting his reasons for leaving. Yet there was still the problem as to why he had malfunctioned. It still hadn't been found, he might kill again.   
  
Michael continued on his course, unknowingly coming very close to the spot where Kitt was parked. He turned and saw the waves rising up, the wind had picked up some too. A storm was brewing, he would have to call for the taxi to return soon. It had been an hour since he started walking and there had been no sign of Kitt whatsoever. Maybe he should have started on the bluffs...  
  
"Kitt, it's Michael, buddy. I'm looking for you. You've got to be in range, gotta be listening to me. I only want to talk to you, find out what's wrong. We've shared so much together, that you can trust me to keep my word. Please, talk to me, Kitt. We won't see Bonnie or Devon unless you want to. It's just me, I'm alone and I need you, pal."  
  
Michael turned and saw the waves lapping closer and closer to his path. His hair was definitely getting windblown now. He was going to have to call it quits. One more mile, and then he would call.   
  
"Kitt? It's getting rough out here, I'm getting blown around pretty bad. If you are nearby, please speak to me. I don't want to have to take a cold ride back in the cab. I'd rather we just sat and talked. I don't relish getting wet either. The waves are growing and I'm gonna have to give up the search or possibly give up my life if I continue this course. Please, Kitt, if you are nearby, talk to me."  
  
Michael had turned his back to the ocean, shining the light towards the growing overlook. Teenagers usually parked either under or over it, it was the ideal romantic make-out spot. He was busy looking around that he didn't see the larger wave cresting towards his present position...  
  
"MICHAEL!" Kitt broke his self-enforced silence at last. "BEHIND YOU, RUN!"  
  
Michael turned in enough time to see the wave, and clambered for the rocky cliff face. He stuffed the flash in his pocket and grabbed for the roots of plants he saw growing on the dirty cliffface. Using them and handholds he scrabbled up the side of it, barely managing to get just above the area before the wave crashed onshore, just missing him.   
  
Michael smiled as he glanced around. "Kitt?" He called out into the night, then brought one hand up to his mouth, making his perch ever more perilous. "Kitt? If you are anywhere nearby, I could use a hand, buddy. I'm dangling just over what now appears to be cold water. I'd rather not take a swim." Michael looked down and saw the waves continuing to crash onshore. He guessed that many teenagers did not park here in high tide. The water would crash onshore and be trapped in natural gullies, acting as an artificial pond of sorts.  
  
Michael tried to climb up but was losing his grip on the roots. They were not meant to hold the weight of a full grown man, his toes were beginning to ache from holding his weight upright. "KITT!" he called out again, this time using only his lungs, both hands were busy trying to keep him from falling. "PLEASE, BUDDY, I NEED YOU NOW!"  
  
Unable to stand it any longer, Kitt activated and pulled out of his hiding spot, to drive the couple hundred feet to where Michael was hanging, literally being tossed in the wind. He turned on his headlights and lowered the grappling hook which Michael clung to like a lifeline. Once he was sure Michael safely had it in his grip then he began to slowly retract it, bringing Michael to the top of the overlook.   
  
Michael nearly jumped for joy at seeing Kitt again. He had almost given up looking, now he was glad he had persisted. Once he was safely on top of the overlook and away from danger, he stood and dusted his clothing off. He had to be careful what he said now, he didn't want to scare Kitt off again.   
  
Kitt waited, idling. Michael was safe now, he could call for help, and...  
  
"Kitt? Please, can we talk?" Michael took a step towards the car.  
  
Kitt backed up a step. "Michael? Please, don't come any closer."  
  
Michael halted. "Kitt? What's the matter? Why can't I just sit and talk to you? I've been very worried about you."  
  
"Michael, please, this is very difficult for me."  
  
Michael stood stock still. "Kitt?" He spoke, his tone even. "Do you trust me, buddy? I trusted you just now to save me from a difficult situation."  
  
A tense pause.   
  
"Yes, Michael I trust you."  
  
"Then let me help you. Let me in and we can just sit and talk. If afterwards you still want me to go, I'll go. No hassles." He held his breath and waited.  
  
The silence grew as Kitt thought about the offer. His scanner tracked twice, three times, four...  
  
"Kitt?"  
  
"Okay, Michael." Kitt opened the driver side door.  
  
Michael let out the breath with a sigh of relief. His knees felt weak as he cautiously approached the car door. When it showed no signs of closing on him, he climbed inside and sank into the seat. The door closed and it was all Michael could do not to start to cry.  
  
"Thank you for trusting me."  
  
Kitt didn't reply but started up and drove back to the place he had been parked for so many hours. Then he shut the engine off. "You said you wanted to talk."  
  
"What's wrong? You can tell me."  
  
Kitt popped on his number two monitor. On it played out the gruesome scene that Kitt had been reliving for what had seemed like eons. "I killed him, Michael." The words had a touch of sadness, a touch of humility and a touch of disbelief.  
  
Whoever had said that computers didn't feel obviously had never talked to Kitt. "It was an accident, Kitt. They happen all the time. You didn't set out to do it on purpose."  
  
"I should have foreseen it."  
  
Michael arched an eyebrow. "I didn't see the button that says you have the power to foretell the future."  
  
"I should have stopped sooner."  
  
Michael patted the dash soothingly. "And I should have died many years ago out in the desert. There are millions of 'what ifs' and 'should haves' in this world. Some choices we can make and others are made for us. He could have kept running, he could have jumped further aside. He could have just stayed with the truck when it stopped. He CHOSE to run. He CHOSE to stop in the path of an oncoming car. It's unfortunate, but he did die. Sometimes it can't be helped and accidents do happen."  
  
Kitt was silent as he thought this over. This was one bit of logic he hadn't considered. "But Michael, it could happen again, and I could end up killing someone else."  
  
"I'm not saying it won't ever happen again, it's possible that it can happen. The most you can do is plan better for the next time. Incorporate this incident into your program. Add the extra variables, such as planning for sudden stops. You can only control so much. The laws of gravity, force and nature control the rest." Michael looked around the car trying to see if his words had any effect at all.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Michael."  
  
Michael sat up in surprise. Of all the things he had been considering, having Kitt think he could hurt him had never even occurred to him. "You could never hurt me, and I don't think you ever will."  
  
Kitt remained silent for a block of time that seemed to stretch on forever. Finally he clicked off the monitor and spoke. "What will happen to me when I return?"  
  
Michael smiled. "If you are worried about Bonnie poking and prodding at you, I'll make sure she doesn't touch anything you don't want her to, okay?"  
  
"Isn't the Foundation taking the blame for my mistake?"  
  
Michael thought about that one, and gave his answer carefully. "I guess, in a way they are. But don't worry, it's nothing that isn't expected. It's the same way when a parent takes the blame for a child's actions. That doesn't mean you can go run rampant all over the city, just that some mistakes can't be blamed on the actual reason behind them."  
  
Another long stretch of silence followed. This time Kitt didn't break the silence with words but instead started the car and backed out of his parking space. He aimed directly for the road and set off at an easy pace.   
  
Michael looked at the dash, blinked confusingly then asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
Kitts voice was steady, and reassuring. "I have booster cells that need recharging. We should be arriving back at FLAG headquarters within the hour."  
  
Michael silently cheered himself. He had done it! Never before had talking to a computer seemed so difficult. "Kitt, are you okay with this?"  
  
"Yes, Michael. Talking with you has let me see a side to the incident that I hadn't considered. I have learned that I can make an error, and some things are beyond my control."  
  
"Some things are just beyond everyone's control, Kitt. That's what fate and luck are for." Michael smiled and grabbed for the steering wheel, then realized sheepishly that Kitt was still driving. "May I?"  
  
The button changed from Auto to Normal Cruise mode. "Certainly, Michael." As Michael assumed control of the car, Kitt let out a mechanical sigh. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Michael. I was sure you wouldn't understand."  
  
"You're forgiven, pal. I understand more than you know."  
  
"I'm coming to see that. I'm also finding out that you do not give up easily." Kitt replied, now feeling much better for having made the decision to let Michael back inside.  
  
"Not when it comes to you. We are a team, buddy. Butch and Sundance, Lone Ranger and Tonto, Bonnie and Clyde. Yep, that's us, pal. We belong together and we will stay together." Michael smiled as he entered the city and headed straight for FLAG.  
  
"Thank you, Michael. For everything."  
  
Michael patted the dash. "You're welcome, Kitt. Promise you will talk to me next time and not run off, okay?"  
  
Kitt's next words were spoken in his familiar accent. "I promise." He was feeling more confident with each passing mile and Michael's reassurances.   
  
"Then lets hurry up and get you back." Michael pressed the gas pedal slightly and the car surged forward. The hardest part of the night was behind him now. They would now be able to communicate better. It was another step in forging their bond that had to be taken.  
  
Michael smiled again. Sometimes the car seemed more human than any real person he had ever met. "Kitt?"  
  
"Yes, Michael?"  
  
"After we get you all charged up and gassed up, how about we spend a little quality time together? We can take a drive anywhere you would like to go. A little R&R if you please."  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
"Then consider it granted. I'll work it out with Devon." Michael pressed the pedal again. Boy it was good to be back.  
  
-end 


End file.
